Currently many vehicles may include an adaptive cruise control functionality that allows a vehicle to be safely operated while a cruise control system is actuated. In many cases, the adaptive cruise control functionality allows the vehicle to slow its speed from a set cruising speed to a lower cruising speed when a preceding vehicle is present and is determined to be slowing down. In many systems, when the preceding vehicle comes to a complete stop, the adaptive cruise control functionality stops the vehicle and restarts vehicle movement if the preceding vehicle restarts movement within a predetermined period of time (e.g., three seconds).
Due to an improvement in technology, many current systems allow automatically restarting the vehicle movement in such situations for longer periods of time after the vehicle is automatically stopped by the automated cruise control functionality. For example, recent technologies may allow automatic restarting of vehicle movement ten seconds after the vehicle was automatically stopped without any action by a driver of the vehicle. Therefore, there is a possibility that the vehicle may move forward while the driver is inattentive.